Why did today have to be Regular?
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: On the drive to take Margaret to the Airport, Mordecai hopes that something unnatural happens, so he can be with Margaret longer before she leaves for University...but understands that today was just a "Regular Day." (Takes place during "Steak me Amadeus) Mordecai/Margaret. One-shot


**"Why did today have to be Regular?"**

**...**

**A/N: This is my first Regular Show One-Shot. Taking place in******** the Season 4 finale "Steak me Amadeus". This is specifically taking place i**n between the part where Margaret tells Mordecai she was accepted to the University, and the final part of the episode where Mordecai and Rigby sit on the roof while a sad Mordecai thinks about Margaret. 

**...**

Of all the days that had to be "Regular"…it had to be today.

No Demensional portals to other worlds threatening to destroy the park, no weird old guys with fanny packs, no giant Walking Telephones sending them to the 1980's, no battles with a man sized baby with a temper tantrum that wanted to destroy the world…

Just a Regular Day.

Some people wanted a normal day. The typical routine, go to work, go to school anything to make their lives…normal.

For Mordecai Quintel…he wished that today was anything **But** Regular.

The Blue jay was on the driver's side in his boss' car, Benson happily lent Mordecai his car aware that it would be the least he could do to make Mordecai's day easier while knowing that in the next couple of hours, Mordecai would be heartbroken. On the passenger side of the car sat a red robin named Margaret, the love of Mordecai's life. The girl looked out the passenger window, seeing the scenery rush past them as Mordecai drove down the freeway to their destination…

The Airport.

The closer they got, the more Mordecai found it hard to contain the tears.

Today was the day that Margaret would be heading off to University…out of state. Mordecai knew he should be happy for his…almost Girlfriend…but deep down he found it hard to. Knowing that he and Margaret had just started dating for just barely three months. So many years of trying to win Margaret's heart and just when he was about to ask her to be his…the same night he finds out Margaret would be leaving the next day for University.

But despite how heartbroken Mordecai felt, he decided that taking Margaret to the Airport was important.

Mordecai would take occasional glances at Margaret, who struggled to avoid eye contact with Mordecai. From the corner of his eyes, the Blue jay saw the tears rolling down Margaret's cheeks. Despite wanting to go to College, she didn't want to leave her friends or her family…most importantly she didn't want to leave Mordecai, not after all they had been through.

But for Mordecai, he didn't want Margaret to choose; he didn't want to be selfish for Margaret's sake, no matter how tempting it felt. But he fully supported her.

As Mordecai parked the car in front of the airport, he helped Margaret get her luggage out of the back seat of Benson's car and walked her inside the airport. As they reached the terminal, Mordecai and Margaret both stopped. Neither knowing what to do.

Mordecais felt Margaret's feathered hand touch his, Mordecai looked up at Margaret, and looked into her teary eyes. For the next minute neither spoke…it felt like an eternity had passed before Mordecai finally spoke.

"I…" Mordecai said nervously. "I'm happy for you…"

Although his statement was true…it didn't make neither of them feel any better.

"Thanks…" Margaret said, smiling sadly.

Another awkward silence. Mordecai silently hoped something would happen…that someone had made ninety nine ties in Rock, Paper Scissors, summoning that weird black hole on Mordecai and Rigby's first day…anything to keep Margaret from leaving. Or even Death appearing and trying to capture their souls…

But nothing happened.

"I'll see you on break…" Margaret said, trying to cheer Mordecai up.

Mordecai smiled softly.

"Yeah…I'd like that…" Mordecai said. "Good luck on your courses…get that degree."

Margaret smiled again and rubbed her thumb on Mordecai's hand.

"This isn't good bye…" Margaret said to Mordecai softly, but in truth it wasn't just to Mordecai…but trying to convince herself.

Mordecai nodded.

Margaret slowly leaned forward until her and Mordecai's lips touched in a kiss. As the two kissed, the tears finally overcame Margaret. After a long minute, Margaret broke the kiss and slowly let go of Mordecai's hand, reluctantly. As she walked towards the terminal, she looked one last time at Mordecai and gave one last smile to him and waved.

Mordecai forced a smile and waved back…

With that, Margaret walked through the terminal…and vanished into the crowd.

Mordecai slowly made his way to Benson's car and got in. As he slammed the door shut and reached for the keys to start the car…but as his fingers touched the keys, Mordecai stopped…and was finally overwhelmed by the tears. Mordecai rested his head against the steering wheel and began to cry silently.

One thought running through his mind.

_"Out of all the days in my life…why did **this** day have to be **Normal!**" _


End file.
